


Our Little House (Lamsburr)

by Iworshiperuri



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Mama Burr taking care of his boyfriends, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Slice of Life, Threesome - M/M/M, Yet another unhappy John
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 09:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14590248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iworshiperuri/pseuds/Iworshiperuri
Summary: Alexander happily smiled. He was very grateful that he had his boyfriends that love him. Aaron and John. The most beautiful men he could ever meet in his life.





	Our Little House (Lamsburr)

Alexander sighed as he closed his laptop. A soft muttering of 'finally' slipped out of his mouth. He just finished his law essay and was ready to finally sleep and take a good rest just like what his boyfriend told him to do.

He left his desk with dirty dishes in his hands and left them on the table to deal with the next morning. Or, to be exact, to leave something that his boyfriend would have to deal with.

Then, he carefully opened the bedroom door, avoiding any possible noises, climbed up to the bed and let out a long sigh. 

He really missed the feeling of a mattress after the tiring days of sleeping on his hard desk. The bed was warm. The sound of soft and steady breath filled the silence along with the sound of cars passing down the streets. It was relaxing enough for him to fall asleep if he closes his eyes. He looked over his left shoulder to see his boyfriend, Aaron Burr. He was sleeping soundly, face looking as calm as it always does. He felt himself falling deeper in love with the dark skinned man. He stared at his long eyelashes and listened to the soft breath the man made. Alexander smiled happily, a spark of warmth in his chest knowing that this beautiful man is his. Knowing that this beautiful man loves him just like he does.

And then, a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer to the chest of the owner. "Alex, face me." The voice sleepily commanded. Alex obliged and turned his body around to face John Laurens, his boyfriend. The sleepy eyes were looking at him lovingly.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" Alex asked, placing his hand on John's waist.

John shook his head. "You better sleep soon. You haven't gotten enough sleep this week." He quietly said in a worn out voice, stroking a stray hair that got into the Latino's face. 

"I will." Alex replied, leaving a quick kiss on John's lips. John kissed Alex on the cheek before he closed his eyes, pulling Alexander closer to him. Soon after that, Aaron made his way closer to Alex, cuddled up against him. Alexander happily smiled. He was very grateful that he had his boyfriends that love him. Aaron and John. The most beautiful men he could ever meet in his life. 

It all started in highschool, when he was in his junior year. Alex moved from his hometown and he lived with his houseparents, the Washingtons. They lived near a coffee shop where John worked at, the place where Alex would run off to for work. He visited the shop very frequently and they always happened to be around John's shift.

It was John who made the first move. After three months of observing Alexander, he took notice on how Alex wore a shirt that has a bisexual flag on it. On the back, it says 'The Bible Says Adam and Eve so I Go Out with Both'. That day, he put his phone number on Alex's cup. Alexander, of course, noticed the move and he winked at the freckled boy who was currently all nervous. As always, Alex stayed until John's break time. Usually, he stayed to finish his work but this time, he also stayed to have a talk with John. 

Luckily, he always see John walking to the side of the shop to spend his break when he's heading home, so after he put back his books and laptop inside his bag, he went to the side of the store, catching the boy smoking. "Hey. 'John', isn't it?" He asked, greeting John.

John turned his head to Alex and dropped his cigarette, turning it off. "Yeah. 'Alexander'?" He greeted back.

Alexander grinned. He's glad that John is way more laid back than he expected. He took his glasses off and leaned against the wall next to John. "Just call me Alex. So, how long have you been working here?"

"Uh, 6 months. I've been serving you for the past 3 months, if you didn't notice." John replied, slight bitterness in his tone.

"Ha, yeah. Sorry for not paying much attention. I just moved here and I want to do my best for school and stuff. I don't really pay attention to people around me. Except if they say or do something wrong. I'll come up their asses and won't let them go until I'm done with whatever I'm trying to point out because damn, I can never hold my opinion to myself, you know? Like this one day, a shithead from the sociology class said that said women can't be good leaders and the whole class had to stop and listen to me telling him what women have done to history and some kids from the class joined in. You should've seen the look on his face! He looked just like a fourth grader who didn't get their turn to use the playground's swing!"

And that's when John fell for Alexander even more. The pair of dark eyes, shining in enthusiasm and burning with passion. This was the first time he observed Alex closely. He barely noticed the dark circles around his eyes and how his hair looked greasy. He looked so smart, so full of hope and ideas, and he really enjoyed listening to Alex. 

"After moving to America, I always try to be the very damn best at school because I really need that scholarship for college. I don't want my houseparents to pay for everything like that, you know? Besides, they already had their own children to take care of and another immigrant from France. Oh, about that Frenchman! He's so amazing! We taught him English and in a month and a half he's already fluent in it! Although he still make errors here and there, but still! He can already watch movies without subtitles! I'm so amazed with his improvement. He'll do well in here."

"Where were you from before you moved here?" John asked.

"Nevis. I moved here after people there decided I'm worth their money to send to America for better education and I'll prove them I am worth it. I'll make people in my island pro-" He suddenly paused and awkwardly smiled, "Sorry, did I talk too much?" 

John giggled and shook his head. "Don't worry, I enjoy it. So, which grade are you in?"

"I'm in my junior year of highschool." 

"Same. How's school doing? Is it hard?"

"I would say it's... Challenging. And I love it. It motivates me to do better and better each time I learned something new or different. How about you?" Alex fixed his ponytail.

John shrugged and took out his box of cigarette, fidgeting. "I have anger issues. I jump into fights so often that I got suspended. I'll be back to school next week. Last time I gave a guy a concussion. It's a good thing I have my father's name, they didn't drop me out from school."

"Oh, what does your father do?" 

"He's a senator.." John sighed. "I'm forced to continue to a law school but I really want to study biology. But it's no use to argue with that racist, homophobic bastard. Ugh." He cringed at the thought of his father.

Alexander patted him on the shoulder, "It's alright. You can take biology after you finish law. I'm also going to continue to law school after highschool. Maybe we can go to the same place!" He grinned, holding the strap of his bag.

"Sounds great. Oh, I'm John Laurens." 

"Alexander Hamilton, at your service."

With that, the two of them parted. Since then, Alex came and stay longer to talk to John. They also talked via text messages and phonecalls. Not long after that, Alexander asked John out. They went to the same uni and it was their second year of relationship when Aaron Burr came into Alexander's notice.

Unlike the hotheaded John and the loudmouth Alexander, Aaron was very calm and mature. Among the squad-Alexander, John, Aaron, Lafayette, and Hercules, Aaron was always the one with the least trouble and drama. Almost like Hercules who is the father figure in the squad, you could say Aaron was quite the mother figure of the squad. At parties, Hercules and Aaron would be the last ones standing to make sure everyone is alright, especially John who is the most likely to jump into a fistfight with random strangers. 

And something about Aaron made Alexander feel something.. Special. He really loves going into arguments with Aaron, considering how he and Aaron are polar opposites. He always feel this kind of excitement whenever he's faced with the coolheaded and intelligent Aaron Burr. Unlike John who is very stubborn to stand by his beliefs, Aaron is willing to try to see from every perspectives and would try to understand every single opinions possible.

Alex lived together in a small house with John which John's father bought. They would throw parties every now and then. Mostly, the parties are the celebration of the end of exam weeks. They would have fancier parties at Lafayette's and would have the formal ones at Schuyler's. So there's this one night, after midterms were over, they threw a party for the squad plus the Schuyler sisters. It wasn't too big, but it was enough to knock John out, so Alex looked for Aaron for companion.

And there he was on the balcony, together with a dark skinned girl. Holding hands, giggling and whispering some stuff. Alexander felt his stomach twist. He was about to leave when Aaron stopped him. "Ah, Alexander! I brought my girl with me tonight. Theodosia, this is Alex. Alex, this is Theodosia." He said, stepping back to let the two of them shake hands.

"I'm so pleased to meet you. Aaron talked a lot about you." Theo smiled, softly taking Alexander's hand.

'Aaron..' Alex thought. Just then he realized he never called Burr by his first name. He smiled, or at least he tried to, and replied, "It is also a pleasure to be able to meet this charming, beautiful maiden in such a night." 

"Oh, I'm so flattered. You're just like what Aaron described." She giggled, taking his hand back. "Well, Aaron. Should we go home now?" Theo asked, turning to Aaron who was in his usual neutral face.

Just as Aaron opened his mouth to reply, Alexander cuts in. "Actually, Aaron and I wanted to talk about, uh.. Man stuff." He took Aaron's arm and grinned.

Theodosia shrugged and nodded. "Sure. I'll go home now. See you, Aaron." She kissed Aaron's cheek and smiled before she walked out from the party. Leaving the two boys alone.

"Do you have anything to say, Alexander?" Aaron asked, not moving his arm from Alexander's grip.

"Hell yeah I do! Who the fuck was that girl?! I thought you always said you're not seeing anyone!" Alex couldn't figure out if it was jealously or disappointment or betrayal or wrath that he was feeling in his chest. Aaron stood still. He didn't seem surprised or anything, as if he had already predicted what would happen.

"I met her at the library. She's very smart and-"

"When did you even meet her? Why haven't you talked about this girl at all?!" Alex held Aaron's arm tighter, glaring at him. "And.. And showing up with her without telling any of us? Seriously, Bu-Aaron! I'm.. I'm.. I don't even know what to feel! Just.." He threw Aaron's arm and turned around, crossing his arms. Aaron frowned, reaching out for Alexander and was about to talk but Alex spoke up first. "..Jealous? I-I'm not sure.." 

Aaron put his hand on Alexander's shoulder and spun him around. He leaned in and their lips met in a soft kiss. Aaron began to move his lips against Alexander, trying to lure him out from the slight shock. Alex's tense shoulder relaxed at the touch. Slowly, Alex began to move along and the kiss became deeper with tongues that are lazily involved, roaming around each other's mouth. It was very pleasing with a slight taste of alcohol. Alex slid his hands to hold Aaron's hips, pulling him closer. They shared their warmth together among the gentle cold breeze of the clear night.

When they pulled off, Aaron's face was deep red, eyes softly gazed into Alexander's shining eyes. "What are.. What are you trying to say?" Alex asked, his hands were still holding onto Aaron's hips.

"I'll be honest, I was trying to make you jealous. Theodosia is my friend since childhood and.. I have feelings for you, alright? And this is weird because I know you've had Laurens and I.. I just can't help but to notice how you started to look at me differently and-" A pair of lips once again crashed against Aaron's, quickly shutting him up. 

When he broke the kiss, Alex pressed his lips against Aaron's forehead lightly and smiled. "We can talk this out. Calm down."

"Wow." Aaron awkwardly giggled, "The one Alexander Hamilton actually told me to 'calm down'. I'm honestly surprised." Alex snorted. Silence then filled the gap between them. Both were staring at each other affectionately. Muffled music from the inside of the house didn't bother them at all. It was a very comforting situation. 

Alex decided to have a poly relationship after that. He talked about it with John and he agreed, although things weren't easy in the beginning. Alex had to explain to John how he still loved him as much as he did, that his love for Aaron doesn't mean he doesn't have anymore space in his heart for the freckled man. 

Aaron was a very understanding person, so he let Alexander spend more time with John to assure him that he still loves him. In 3 months, John got used to it and began to throw away the jealously from his heart. Surprisingly, Aaron's maturity and intelligence drew him interested into the man. Not only that, he was also very good looking. 

The three of them loved each other. And Alexander was very happy for how it turns out. Now they're in their third year of being together, fifth year for Alex and John. In their anniversaries, Alex usually help with setting up the place while Aaron does the cooking. John would help them if needed. Their house is always warm, filled with Alexander's endless chattering, John's 'He started it' excuses, and Aaron's care for the two toddlers in adult bodies.

Alexander left himself a mental note to buy Aaron some food for taking care of him and John consistently. With that, he closed his eyes and slept between his amazing boyfriends happily.

\---

"John Laurens, you are going to be late if you don't leave the bed now." Aaron shook John's sleeping body. He was already dressed up while the other two men in the house weren't ready at all. At least Alex had already left the bed around 15 minutes ago.

"Gimme five minutes.." John mumbled, burying himself deeper into the soft blanket. 

Just before Aaron could force him to come out, he heard a loud thud coming from downstairs. He sighed. "I'll check on Alex. You better get up soon and get ready." Aaron put his hands off John's blanket and leaned down to give him a kiss on his head before he quickly left the room to check on Alexander.

There he was, lying on the ground, grunting in pain. Aaron walked down the stairs and helped Alexander up. His hair was very messy and his nose was scrunched up. Well, at least he was already dressed up. Unlike John who's probably still curled up under the blanket. "Ouch... That hurts.." He groaned, trying to get himself onto his feet. "Is John up?" He then asked, tying his hair into a loose ponytail.

Aaron shook his head and walked to the kitchen to pour the boiling coffee into two mugs and poured himself a cup of tea. "No, John's still on the bed. Can you please drag him out? He's going to be late." He said, handing Alex his mug.

Alex took a careful sip and nodded. "Sure. Thanks for the coffee, babe." He left a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek before taking John's mug and made his way to their room. 

Aaron took a long breath and looked at the time. He still had 1 an a half hours before his first class starts. He then decided to make himself and his boyfriends some breakfast while Alex was trying to pull John out of the bed.

He took out everything that he needed and began to cook. It was simple. The two boys walked into the kitchen to meet pancakes, eggs, and bacons already served on the table. John took a chug of his coffee before he finally opened his eyes and smiled at Aaron sleepily, he looks very adorable with his tired eyes and messy curls. "Good morning, Aaron." He greeted, walking closer and kissed his cheek.

"Good morning, John." Aaron took the empty mug from John's hand, "Now hurry, get ready and catch up with us." Aaron added, gently cupping John's soft cheek with one hand and gave John a little kiss on his lips. John nodded and did as Aaron said, making his way to the bathroom.

Alex sat on his seat on the round table. He looked at Aaron and asked, "Aren't you going to eat now?"

"I'm going to wait for John." Aaron said, fixing his vest. "That kid tends to get upset when we leave him to eat alone." 

Alex leaned his head against his hand, "And I tend to get upset when I don't get the same affection." He frowned, "You haven't kissed me this morning." Alex pouted, playing with the fork in his finger.

Aaron rolled his eyes and walked towards his boyfriend and kissed him lightly on his lips. Alexander's pout turned into a happy smile. "I love you." Aaron said, bopping his lover's nose.

Alexander snickered and took Aaron's hand, kissing it. "I love you too." 

Aaron took his hand back. He then sat down and took a sip of his tea. "You can eat now, you know?"

Alex nodded and picked himself two pieces of pancakes, three slices of bacon and a sunny side up. It was a nice morning. "Well, if John isn't coming anytime soon, I'll eat now." He said, slicing up his pancake and ate it. Aaron nodded in understanding, letting Alex eat before him. 

Aaron stared at Alex, softly smiling.

The weather was clear, the food was nice, and Aaron did his babysitting job just right. He watched Alexander eating his breakfast while using his phone, seemingly busy typing another e-mail to his professor to look for any works he could do for extra credit. Aaron cleared his throat. As much as he loves the sight of hardworking Alexander, he still wants Alex to take his mind off from school for a while and enjoy the morning. 

Alexander rolled his eyes and put his phone down. "Okay, mom.." He mocked, focusing on his food. Aaron laughed softly.

This is very relaxing. Aaron would do anything to create a day where John and Alex could enjoy this kind of silence. To relax for a bit.

And then there's another loud thud on the floor along with curse words. Aaron sighed again. "Hey, is that John?" Alex asked.

Aaron nodded. "Yeah. I'll go check on him." These boys are just the same, he thought as he got up from his seat.

\---

"I can't believe you actually went for that fight! Wasn't Alex there with you the whole time?!" Aaron fixed the cut on John's lip. John's face was all beaten up and his body was covered in bruises. Aaron couldn't imagine how his opponent would look like by now after John told him he won the fight.

"Yeah, he was." John simply replied.

Aaron gave Alex the look and Alex frowned. "What? Lee was being an ass, he had it coming! He deserved it!" 

"Alex, for the love of God, we've talked about this! I don't care how it works where you came from but you don't beat someone up just because they like pineapples on their pizza!" 

"It wasn't because Lee likes pineapples on his pizza! It was because he talked shit about the whole class and especially Professor Washington!" 

"Jesus Christ, you can politely solve this! You don't have to go this far just because someone said something annoying to you!"

John watched his boyfriends fight in amusement. The motherly Aaron against his partner in crime, Alexander. 

The debate switches from why Alex didn't try to stop John to birth rate in Asia and John didn't really catch how and why. But he eventually got bored and went to the kitchen to have some ice cream for himself, eating it while looking out from the window where he couldn't see the stars or the lights of the city as well. 

He sat on the kitchen counter in silence, ignoring the fact that his body was aching like crazy. The dark window allowed him to look at his reflection, and he saw a winner from a fistfight. He smirked proudly. 

He remembered how Alexander was supporting him in the crowd, how Alex grinned proudly at him when Lee was left on the ground, knocked out. How Alexander bought him a sandwich to celebrate. How Alex gave him so many praises and how Alex told him he's proud of him. John snickered at the thought. Boy, he really loves this man.

John began to think about his lovers. He wanted a bigger house in a better environment for the three of them. He wanted them to get married one day and maybe have a kid. He wanted to live far from the city so that the three of them could have calm nights without constant engine noises and the car alarms. He'd like to wake up and find Aaron in the kitchen, preparing the foods they're going to need for a small picnic on their backyard. And then Alex would be busy trying to set the place up. Maybe Lafayette and Hercules would come and bring their foods. 

Yeah. It would be very great. 

But for now, a box of ice cream and the unpleasant view outside the window with the muffled voices of his boyfriends arguing about the secret behind Mona Lisa painting felt enough. 

He softly smiled to himself, looking at the direction of the living room where Alexander and Aaron were still arguing. He knew he wanted this life. He knew he wouldn't regret it. He doesn't regret the long wait he needed to get himself used to Aaron being in his life with Alexander. He doesn't regret the moment he decided to open his heart for Aaron and actually fell for how wise he is. He doesn't regret the first time the three of them slept together. He doesn't regret having both men to always be there whenever he needs them. 

He loves Alexander. He loves Aaron. And he knows that they also do. That they're always there to tell him that they love him. That they're always there to hold him close. That they're always there to make him feel worthy. 

Or at least that they'll always try to make him feel worthy.

Call him ungrateful or anything, but he's always been thinking about ending it all. 

His life, his breath, everything. And what makes him feel even worse about himself is that he knows he shouldn't be feeling this way. He has Aaron and Alexander that love him. That will always be there to tell him that they love him. That they will always be there to hold him close. And it doesn't help at all.

He wants to cut his connection with the two and peacefully leave the world.

Perhaps, he does regret having both men to always be there for him. Perhaps, he does regret accepting the observant Aaron into his life. Perhaps, he does regret meeting Alexander and stared into his lively eyes.

Perhaps, he doesn't want a future of them together. Or even simply...

A future. 

Perhaps, he doesn't want to be alive. Perhaps, he does regret his life.

He finished his ice cream and threw the empty box into the bin. He stared at his own reflection on the dark window just to see the messy and horrible person he really is. 

He took a deep breath, and let out a long sigh. 

'Tonight is going to be a good one. Make it a good one,' He thought to himself. Leaving the kitchen counter to see his boyfriends sitting on the couch together. Aaron placing his head on Alexander's shoulder. 

Yeah. He doesn't want to ruin their lives for sure. Just be the 'John' they love. Be the 'John' they know. He thought, approaching them.

And everything will be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeey this is my first Hamilton fic I actually paid attention on doing. And I'm new to this website, I don't know how things work yet. Like, the tags and stuff. I hope I'll update consistently :'>
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like it.
> 
> Also, forgive me for errors. You can fix them in the comments if you don't mind, I'd be very happy to have corrections!


End file.
